elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Prison Guard
|Base ID = }} Imperial Prison Guards are Imperial Legion guards found in city prisons. Interactions Scheduled for Execution Four Imperial Prison Guards, alongside Captain Gepard Montrose protect the Imperial Prison from people breaking in. The Hero must find a way past the guards to kill Valen Dreth. Killing any of the guards forfeits the bonus. Conversations Guard Duty Nord Prison Guard: "Of course I'm proud to do my duty. But... It's a waste of time. What are we guarding? Cold stone and shadow. That's it." Redguard Prison Guard: "I'm not disagreeing with you, believe me. Those assassins got what they wanted. The Emperor is dead. They've got no reason to come back." Nord Prison Guard: "That's exactly what I'm saying! But will the Captain listen? Noooo... "We must have a presence!" "The prison must remain secure!"" Redguard Prison Guard: "Yeah, what a laugh, huh? Just who are we keeping secure? Dreth? Since that other one got away, he's the only one rotting down here." Nord Prison Guard: "Yeah, well, I guess you can't blame Captain Montrose too much. This is his big career now, after all. Got to impress that lot upstairs." Redguard Prison Guard: "Yeah, true enough. Ah, well. I best be getting back to my watch. Hey, don't forget, we're meeting for drinks later at the Bloated Float." Nord Prison Guard: "Oh, I'll be there! How could I miss a chance to see you cower before that big Orc bouncer? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Redguard Prison Guard: "Pfft! I ain't afraid of no one. Courage is my middle name! I... Oh, nevermind." Valen Dreth Imperial Prison Guard: "I have to admit, I'm going to miss you, Dreth. The late-night beatings, your pitiful little cries for help..." Valen Dreth: "Filthy cur! I told you I was going to get out of here! My time's almost up, and there's nothing you can do about it." Imperial Prison Guard: "Yeah, well, what's it been? Seven, eight years? We've had a good long run, you and me. I always knew it would end someday." Valen Dreth: "Eleven! Eleven years in this rat-infested hole! But I'm getting out, and you'll still be stuck in here! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Imperial Prison Guard: "Oh yeah? And where will you go? Huh? What will you do? You can't survive out there, Dreth. You're an animal. You belong in that cage." Valen Dreth: "I'll remember that when I'm lying on the beaches of Sumerset Isle with your wife, you Imperial pig!" Imperial Prison Guard: "Right. And you'll be rich, too. Oh, and you'll become a king! You know what I think, Dreth? I think you'll be back. You lot always come back..." Valen Dreth: "You'll see, you Imperial dog! When I get out of here, all of Tamriel will know my name! Valen Dreth! Valen Dreth!" Imperial Prison Guard: "All right, all right. I'm tempted to let you out right now if you'll just shut up..." Appearances * Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Imperial Legion Members